wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander Over Yonder
Wander Over Yonder is an American animated television comedy and Disney Channel Original Series produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel. The series officially premiered on September 13, 2013. A preview episode was aired on August 16, 2013. As Craig McCracken's first show to air outside of Cartoon Network, is his first television series to air on Disney Channel. His wife, Lauren Faust serves as co-producer of the show. A sneak peek of the series aired at Comic-Con International 2012. On March 31, 2014, this series moved to Disney Channel's sister channel, Disney XD. According to McCracken, all new episodes will air on Disney XD first then on Disney Channel.https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/436036678545702912 https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/436036678545 On June 23, 2014, it was announced that Disney picked up a second season of Wander Over Yonder, it was also announced that the show will return to Disney Channel again on Friday, July 11, 2014 as part of the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. On March 5, 2016, series creator Craig McCracken announced via Tumblr that Wander Over Yonder had been cancelled and would not be returning for a 3rd season.http://crackmccraigen.tumblr.com/post/140529754374/wander-over-yonder-over The series aired it's final episode "The End of the Galaxy" on June 27, 2016. Plot The series follows Wander and his loyal, caring steed Sylvia traveling from one planet to another helping people have fun and live free, all against Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. 'Show description 'The Futon Critic Get ready to take off across the galaxy in Disney Channel's new animated adventure comedy series "Wander Over Yonder," created and executive-produced by two-time Emmy Award-winning animator Craig McCracken ("Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," "The Powerpuff Girls"). The new comedy follows best friends, eternally-optimistic intergalactic traveler and constant do-gooder Wander and his quick-tempered but loyal steed Sylvia. Together, they travel through the cosmos happening upon one freewheeling adventure after another, making new friends (and foes) all while battling numerous forces of evil, including the infamous Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs. A first-look telecast of the new comedy will air FRIDAY, AUGUST 16 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT), immediately following the premiere of "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" (8:00 p.m. ET/PT). The series will premiere FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 13 (9:00 p.m. ET/PT) on Disney Channel. 'Format' *Episodes usually start with a view of the planet, location, etc. the episode is taking place on. *Every episode title begins with the word "The", with the exception of "My Fair Hatey". 'Setting' The Wander universe is a strange and random place. Each planet, more surreal than the last, is populated by a variety of bizarre creatures and terrifying monsters. It is equally lawless, as super-villains fight for supremacy virtually unopposed, enslaving or destroying entire worlds as they see fit. Wander is an optimistic outcast caught in the middle, but no matter how crazy things may get, he always tries to do the right thing. Characters 'Main characters' * Jack McBrayer as Wander: An overly-optimistic intergalactic traveler. * April Winchell as Sylvia: Wander's loyal but bullish steed who travels with Wander across the universe. * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater: Wander's nemesis and ruler of the Hater Army. * Tom Kenny as Peepers: Lord Hater's number one henchman. 'Additional voices' 'Voice actors in other languages' Episodes #SaveWOY For more information on the #SaveWOY campaign, see the SaveWOY Wiki. In response to the news of the cancellation of the series, fans of the show began signing petitions, sending letters and making fanart to convince Disney to renew the series for a 3rd and final season to wrap up the remaining story arcs, much like fans' reaction when Kim Possible, another Disney show, was cancelled. While doing this, they've spread the hashtag "#SaveWOY" on various social media platforms. The largest #SaveWOY petition has gained over 48,000 signatures as of May 2018.https://www.change.org/p/walt-disney-encourage-disney-to-make-wander-over-yonder-season-3 Trending 27th In 2016, fans on Tumblr began posting about Wander Over Yonder every month on the 27th at 8pm EST/7pm CDT in order to get the series trending on Tumblr to prove to Disney that fans still love and talk about the show. The reason it happens every 27th at 8pm is because the series finale aired on June 27, 2016 at 8pm. So far, fans have been successful at getting the series to trend every month. Gallery WanderOverYonderLogo.jpg|Original logo created by Craig McCracken Wander Over Yonder - Japanese title.png|Japanese-dubbed logo Background Information *The title of the show is commonly misspelled as "Wonder Over Yonder". External links * WhatWouldWanderDo.com - official Disney XD website References fr:Wander (série télévisée) Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Real World Articles